DA2 Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Vanguard of Fire
Summary: You were invited to a party at the Hawke estate, things went well until Varric put you in a game of seven minutes in heaven! Male Reader x Various Female Characters. Rated M for sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**My first reader insert, lets hope it won't be the last.**

**This is intended for Male readers.**

**Things to bare in mind are that this takes place during act 2, is a re-imagined version of the story arc and your character is a Lowtown merchant/ Bodahn's former assistant.**

**Okay** **then, lets get on with it.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Key

(m/n) = Male Name

(l/n) = Last Name

(h/c) = Hair Colour

(e/c) = Eye Colour

(s/c) = Skin Colour

It seemed like a normal day to you, running your market stall in Lowtown, enjoying the lively atmosphere and serving customers.

Yep, you were just a normal everyday street merchant working in Lowtown and trying to get by and enjoying a normal life but, it seems like only yesterday you met a group of people who you were happy to call friends, you remember the day you met them...

3 years earlier

You were helping Bodahn and his son, Sandal shift some stock in preparation of joining a Deep Roads expedition, after all you were his new assistant.

Just as you put down a large crate of poultices you heard Bodahn talking to someone, a woman by the sound of her voice.

You turned around and saw your Dwarven Boss talking to a dark haired woman with blue eyes, clad in heavy armour and while the two handed sword on her back made her stand out it was the simple red line across her nose that made her stand out, on her right was another woman, long black hair, hazel eyes, simple clothes and a staff on her back indicating she was a mage, if anything you guessed they were sisters.

Being the busy-body you were, you tore your eyes from the four and set about putting the boxes of stock in a corner for now.

When they were done talking the woman asked who you all were to which Bodahn replied "I'm Bodahn Feddic and this is my son, Sandal" he said putting an arm around the boy's shoulders "Say hello then son" Sandal looked up to the two dark haired women and did as his father asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"And my faithful assistant should be around here somewhere...".

"Is that him over there?" asked the hazel eyed woman pointing to you while you had your back turned.

Bodahn spun around and called you over "(m/n), forget the boxes for now, come over here and meet our first customers".

You stepped out from the shadowy corner, allowing you (s/c) skin to meet the sun's rays, your (e/c) eyes coming into view, whilst running a hand through your (h/c) hair and a warm smile on your face.

Bodahn introduced you as you walked to stand by his side "This is (m/n), my assistant, I met him in Denerim before we left Ferelden for Kirkwall, he may not know much about the merchant's trade but he's very useful".

You blushed slightly Bodahn's honesty and greeted the two women who you would later know as Marian and Bethany Hawke and as you guessed they were indeed sisters.

As time went on they would later introduce you to many new friends...

Later that year your Dwarven boss left you his business while he became Hawke's servant out of gratitude for saving Sandal, to which you didn't really mind.

Later that day

You had just finished packing up your wares and were just about to head off home when you heard a familiar voice call out to you "Hey Merchant Boy!", you turned to the source only to find Varric leaning against a wall and grinning.

"Hello, Varric, need anything before I close up for the night?".

"No thanks, I just came here to invite you to a party at Hawke's tonight".

"I don't know, Varric it's been a long day and I'm pretty tired".

"Everyone's gonna be there..".

"Everyone?" you asked walking towards him.

The Crossbow toting Dwarf nodded.

You thought about it for a while and sighed.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt-".

"Excellent! i'll go tell the others you're coming" Varric said before walking away "See ya there, Merchant Boy".

Later

Making your way through Hightown you couldn't help but feel slightly out of place, you were a commoner if anything and even whilst wearing your best clothes you still looked like one, never the less you still looked good.

Before long you arrived at the Hawke estate, you checked yourself over: your (h/c) was in its usual style, you rubbed any left over sleep from your (e/c) eyes, you approached the door and knocked.

Bodahn, your former boss answered the door "(m/n)! Good to see you, I take it your here for the party?" he asked letting you in.

"Yep, I thought it would be a great way to catch up with friends" you replied.

"Your not wrong there, your actually early, so how's business?".

"Not bad theses days".

"Good, i'll let Hawke know your here" Bodahn said ascending the stairs to Hawke's room.

You really enjoyed visiting your friends, a shame that work meant they didn't see you very often.

"Hello" called Sandal waving at you from his corner.

It wasn't long before everyone turned up and starting enjoying themselves, needless to say a lot of people were happy to see you, however Varric kept smiling at you like he had a plan or something.

For the time being you were just having fun and chatting away with good company, well until...

"Okay everyone, who's up for a game of seven minutes in heaven?!" called Varric, "And since (m/n)'s here why don't we let him go first?", everyone in the room cheered, upon hearing this you realized why he wanted you to come: he knew you had a crush on one of the female party guests and probably planned to hook you up!

Before you knew it Varric put a large hat in front of you (no doubt filled with items relevant to their owners).

"Come on, Merchant Boy it'll be fun" Varric said raising an eyebrow.

'Maker have mercy on me' you thought.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And there we have it!**

**I hope you enjoyed it so far and I apologize if it's a bit long for an intro.**

**Until then bye :)**


	2. A blue bandana

You slowly reach into the bag and fumble around the objects and feel something that feels like... cloth?

Pulling it out of the hat you realize it's a blue bandana!

"This looks somewhat familiar..." you think aloud.

Varric smiles mischievously and says aloud "Looks like Merchant boy got Rivaini!".

'Rivaini?' you think to yourself 'but that would mean I got-"

"I believe that belongs to me, sweet thing" a seductive voice purred into your ear followed by a gloved hand reaching over your shoulder and takes the bandana, you turn your head to see Isabela putting the bandana back on in and smiling wryly at you with a certain glint in her eye, the same glint that meant she was up to something.

You gulped slightly out of nervousness and hoped she didn't notice, but she did, she leaned close to your ear and whispered "Don't worry, I won't bite. much".

Shaking the dirty thoughts from your head you regain your composure.

"Shall we?" Isabela asks pointing to the closet.

You stand up and walk to the closet door and being a gentleman you let Isabela go in first.

As she walks in she gives you a wink, again; you gulp.

Just before you walk in you look back to Varric and give him a glare, which he shrugs off.

The door closes and you hear the click of a key locking it.

"Isabela?" you ask looking around the complete darkness of the closet looking for the pirate.

You hear her chuckle but can't tell where it's coming from, your nerves start to get the best of you and for the third time you gulp.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're nervous?" you hear the Rivaini state from the back of the closet, you shyly make your way there.

She loved teasing you, ever since the day you met at the hanged man all those years ago, Varric found it especially entertaining.

You remember the time Isabela helped you shift some stock that arrived at the docks, how she caught you looking at her when she bent down to pick up a crate of injury kits and how much you blushed.

Snapping back to the present you brushed passed the fur coats in the closet and your eyes began to adjust to the dark, you could make out a feminine figure leaning against the back wall.

"Found you" you said with an innocent smile.

"No, sweet thing-" you felt Isabela's hands snake around your neck "I found YOU~".

Your mind struggled to process what was happening, you'd had feelings for her for a long time but you were always too shy to tell her and now here you were in a dark closet with her arms wrapped around you!

"Is something wrong, (m/n)?" she asked in a surprisingly concerned tone.

"I-I-I'm fine thank you, Isabela" you said trying to keep a cool head "It's just that I've never been in this kind of situation before and I really like you a-and um...".

You felt Isabela place a finger on your lips, effectively silencing your little ramble.

"You **Like** me do you?" she asked inching her face closer to yours.

"Yes, I do" you said.

"Well in that case, I have a confession to make: I like you too".

This news hit you like a charging Ogre, she liked you back!

"Isa-mph?!" She caught you completely by surprise and kissed you, closing your eyes you wrapped your arms around her waist and held her close.

The kiss deepened, you both moaned while your tongues duelled in each others mouths, her fingers slowly moved through your (h/c) hair as you rubbed her hips in a sensual way, your nervous side practically none existent.

Sadly you broke for air and held each other while panting.

"I've wanted to do that for years" Isabela said breathing heavily.

"Same, do you wanna do it again?" you asked.

The answer to your question came when she snuck out of your grasp and shoved you against the back wall of the closet.

Once again your mouths met in a hot and passionate make out session, this time your fingers found there way through her hair whilst her hands held your face firmly.

Suddenly the closet door opened, stood there was Varric who wolf whistled at the scene before him.

The two of you broke away from the other, looked at each other and smiled.

"Sorry you two, time's up".

You both held hands while walking out, earning a few giggles from your now messy hair.

Later on, you and your new lover were sat down enjoying a few drinks when she whispered in your ear "I really enjoyed that little game (m/n)".

You locked your (e/c) eyes with hers, "Glad to hear it" you said bashfully.

"It's a shame we only had seven minutes".

"I know".

"Why don't we go somewhere private and continue where we left off~" she suggested while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I thought you'd never ask~" you replied grinning.

As you both left for your house in Lowtown Varric turned to Hawke and stated "We probably won't see either of those two for a while", the human woman turned to her friend and smirked "(M/n) will probably have a limp the next time we see him".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And... done.**

**Things certainly got steamy with Isabela didn't they?**

**Any suggestions or ideas, let me know.**

**Bye everyone :)**


	3. A Dalish Trinket

You slowly reach into the hat and try to pick out an item and eventually settle on something that feels like a trinket.

Choosing that item, you pull it out of the hat you see that it indeed is a trinket.

Examining it you see it fits in your palm very well, it's round and appears to have some kind of deer engraved on it.

Realizing it's a Halla you realize the trinket probably belongs to-

"Merchant boy got Daisy" Varric announces.

Recognizing Merrill's nickname you looked around the room for her but to no avail.

Just then you feel a tugging sensation on the back of your shirt, turning around you see Merrill looking up at you and smiling.

"Hello, Lethallin" she said.

You replied "Hello, Merrill" and gave her back her item.

You could have sworn you saw her cheeks turn a subtle hint of pink at your saying her name, her green eyes seemed to sparkle slightly as well.

An awkward silence began to develop as the two of you just smiled at each other while you ran your hand through your (h/c) locks, however a certain Dwarf drew your attention.

"Okay, enough gawking you two, get in there and get to it" Varric said opening the closet door.

Turning to your Dalish friend you noticed Isabela whispering into her pointed ear, suddenly her cheeks flared crimson and her eyes widened before turning to you and shyly smiling and looking away.

"Are you alright, Merrill?" you asked wondering what Isabela could have said to make her react in such a way.

"I-I'm fine thank you, (m/n)" she replied looking up at you, her blush still on her cheeks.

Despite being a Blood Mage you couldn't help but find her absolutely adorable, you often had to fight the urge to hug her.

You were shaken from your thoughts when Merrill took your hand and started to lead you to the closet, needless to say you enjoyed holding her hand.

While your attention was focused on your entwined hand you both entered the closet and Varric quickly locked the door behind you both and the pitch black of the closet enveloped you both.

Merrill released your hand, the last thing you wanted was for her to be uncomfortable so you asked a question.

"Merrill?" you asked.

"Yes?".

"Um, what did Isabela say to you before we came in here?".

Silence began to fill the closet, until finally Merrill spoke "She explained what we're supposed to do in here".

Your certain that if you could see her right now she'd be blushing again.

"Knowing her it was probably something dirty".

"Well... not really...".

"Knowing her I thought it would be".

"She said we're supposed to... kiss, not that I don't want to or anything it's just that-I mean I'd love to after all your so kind and sweet and handsome..." you look to where her voice came from "and I'm rambling like a complete buffoon aren't I?".

'She's adorable when she's flustered, wait she wants to kiss me?' you thought.

"You want to kiss me?" you ask.

"W-well if um...".

Mind? You've been crushing on her since the day you met!

"Would it help if I told you that I wouldn't mind kissing you?" you say without thinking.

Silence falls on the closet for about a minute but it feels like hours.

You feel a pair of slender hands (no doubt Merrill's) slide up under your arms and around your back, your eyes have adjusted slightly to the dark and you can faintly see you Dalish friend hugging you...

You open your mouth to speak, but Merrill stands on her tip toes and gently presses her lips against yours!

Closing your eyes you start to kiss back tenderly, you wrap your arms around her waist, she leans further into the kiss and wraps her arms around your shoulders.

Unfortunately you both needed to break for air, so you both broke away but still holding each other.

"(m/n), does this mean we're, you know "together" now?"

You smile "That's up to both of us".

"Ma'arlath" she says with confidence as she rubs her nose against yours.

"What does that mean?".

"It means-".

Suddenly, the closet door opens, flooding the closet with light and nearly blinding the two of you and Isabela stood leaning against the door frame.

"Having fun, Kitten?" Isabela asks with a sly grin on her face.

You both break away from each other, Merrill reaches for your hand, you accept it and entwine your fingers and give her hand a firm squeeze.

Later on, your sat on a chair in the living room with your Dalish lover sat on your lap, your thoughts drift back to what Merrill said to you before she was interrupted.

"Merrill, when we were in the closet what did you say before our time ran out?".

"Ma'arlath?" she asks repeating what she said.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Merrill had told you what Lethallin means, but you were curious to know if it was important.

"Ma'arlath, it means:" she leaned forward and placed her hand on the side of your face "I love you".

You placed your hand on her cheek and stroked it with your thumb, you smiled warmly while she leaned into your touch, "I love you too" you said and seal your words with a kiss.

While enjoying your tender moment, Varric and Marian were watching the both of you from across the room, "Look at those two, they're so cute together it's practically disgusting" Varric jokes, Marian looks over at you two and smiles "That's young love for you".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that's Merrill's ending done!**

**Take care now :)**


	4. A red ascot

You hesitantly reach into the hat and feel items of various shapes and sizes, but you find yourself almost drawn to something made of very soft cloth.

Pulling the item out you realize it's a dark red ascot.

You swear you recognize it but don't remember who it belongs to, wouldn't hurt to ask though would it?

"Any idea who's is this?" you ask Varric.

Varric looked to his right before smirking "Ask her".

You looked and saw Marian's little sister, Bethany walking up to you.

"May I have my ascot back please, (m/n)?" she asked while the smallest of smiles appeared on her face.

"Of course, my lady" you say in mock fashion while handing it to her with your head bowed slightly.

You enjoyed teasing her, especially after the Hawke family got their estate back and moved out of that swine: Gamlen's house.

Bethany giggled at your teasing and put her ascot back on.

"Okay you two, get in there and get with the smooching" Varric grinned opening the door.

Jumping on the chance to tease your dark haired crush even more you walked to her side and extended your arm in a gentlemanly manner "May this unworthy peasant lead the fair lady to her destination?" you smiled wryly while you joked.

She raised an eyebrow before taking your hand in hers "You may", you then lead her into the closet.

Varric promptly closed the door and locked it behind you.

Needless to say you couldn't see a thing in the pitch darkness of the closet, however you could still feel Bethany's hand holding your own.

"Would it be okay if we sat down?" the brown eyed beauty asked, her breath surprisingly close to your neck.

"I don't see why not" you replied as she lead you to the back of the closet.

Suddenly your free hand brushed against something very sharp, probably Marian's greatsword "Ouch!" you muttered.

"(M/n), are you alright?" Bethany asked, concern laced into her words.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, I just cut my hand on something sharp" you said as you both reached what you assumed was the back of the closet.

"Sit down and i'll see what I can do" the young Hawke said as you sat down with your back against the wall.

You heard Bethany kneel down some few feet in front of you and gently took hold of your cut hand, a faint glow of magic began swirling around your hand, the light itself revealed that Bethany was much closer to you than you originally thought.

The light from the healing spell allowed you to see Bethany herself, you couldn't help but take in her features: her long black hair, her gorgeous face, her pink lips, her pale skin and of course those amazing brown eyes, you truly thought she was the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen.

"You know, this reminds me of when I was young and I'd heal Carver, back when we were kids".

You'd heard the Hawke family mention Carver sometimes, you wish you'd have met him but unfortunately he'd died fleeing Loethering.

"Did he get hurt often?" you asked.

" Oh, mostly bruises, cuts and scrapes mostly, nothing major. Done" she replied releasing your hand, you felt where the cut was, only to find it gone, almost as though it was never there.

"Thank you, my lady" you said in your teasing tone as the light of the healing spell began to disappear.

"I swear by Andraste if you call me that one more time I'll...".

"Do what exactly?".

Her answer came when you felt Bethany's hands gently cup your face, you were grateful it was so dark because you felt a blush coming on, your heart was beating faster than you believed possible, your (e/c) eyes widened at her advance and you could feel her warm breath on your face "This".

Before you could respond you felt her soft lips connect with yours, closing your eyes you surrendered yourself to the moment and kissed back, your hands found themselves resting on her hips while she shifted to sit in your lap with her legs straddling your hips.

The kiss itself became more passionate as she leaned into you as her lips parted slightly and her tongue licked your lips, asking for entrance, to which you allowed, her tongue explored your mouth with great enthusiasm while you both began to breath heavily.

Your hands in turn rubbed her back gently while her own hands still held your face firmly but still gently, you started to notice that she was getting more and more 'enthusiastic' and in response you broke the kiss (albeit reluctantly).

"What's wrong?" Bethany asked.

"Nothing, I just... needed to breathe" you replied trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Was It something to do with me?".

"N-No, it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had... it's just that, well..." you desperately searched for a way to tell her she was getting carried away, however your brain was not making it easy.

"You don't like me?".

"What, no of course I like you, you're so sweet and gentle, I can't think of anyone more loveable than you" you said without thinking.

"I'm sorry if I was going too fast".

"No harm done, Bethany" you said placing a re-assuring hand on her cheek. She leaned into your hand and smiled though you couldn't see it.

At that moment the closet door opened followed by Varric's voice "Time's up you two".

The both of you left the closet while holding hands and generally enjoying each other's presence, that is until Marian came up to you both with her arms crossed and an inquisitive look on her face, you may be great friends with her but she could be very intimidating when she wanted, you also noted Leandra was heading your way too.

While chatting with Marian and Leandra you found out that Bethany had had an Ogre-sized crush on you for years and wanted you to be her first kiss, you told them you felt honoured in a way, after that the party carried on but you and Bethany were very much inseparable.

Finding yourself and the sweet Mage sat on the stairs you felt you should ask Leandra and Marian something you've been meaning to ask of them for a while now, but you weren't sure whether they would agree or not after all: it involved Bethany.

Bethany noticed your worried expression "(M/n), are you alright?" she asked rubbing your back and trying to comfort you.

"I want to ask your mother and sister something, but I'm a little worried they'll say no".

"Would it help if I went with you?".

"Actually, yes it would".

You both stood up and approached the eldest members of the Hawke family, "Mother, Marian, (m/n) would like to ask you both something" she turned to you and gave a reassuring smile "Go ahead".

You ran a hand through your (h/c) locks and let out a worried sigh before speaking "Leandra, Marian, I've known your family for a while now and am honoured to count you all as friends and the closest thing to family since I left Ferelden, a-and while I've grown fond of you all I've found myself developing feelings for Bethany and I would like your permission to court her", you turned and looked deeply Bethany's eyes and continued "I know I'm just a simple Lowtown Merchant but I care for her more than simple words could describe, I love her".

The Hawke family were touched by your words and could tell you were being honest, Marian to her mother, they both nodded and turned back to you "Yes" Marian said with a smile, "You can court, Bethany" added Leandra.

Needless to say you were surprised they both said yes, "I-I-I honestly thought you'd say no" you said in wide eyed disbelief, "Your a good man, (m/n), I can't think of anyone better for her" Leandra said.

"Of course, Bethany has to have a say in this..." Marian said turning to her little sister.

Bethany's reply came when she kissed you on the lips right in front of her mother and sister before she looked deep into your (e/c) eyes and said "I love you too".

"Then it's settled, I expect a proposal, and many nieces and nephews" Marian said in her trademark sarcasm and a wry smile.

"Marian!" You, Bethany and Leandra responded while Marian laughed loudly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And... that's Bethany's ending finished.**

**I apologize if this one's a bit long it's just that I've been busy powering through Origins in time for Inquisition (which I'm REALLY looking forward to).**

**Farewell my readers :)**


	5. A headband

You reached into the hat and swirled your hand around the various items, they all feel interesting but you settle on something that feels... rope?

Pulling it out you see that it's a headband of sorts.

There's only one person you know who wears a headband, and her name is-

"Looks like you picked my item" you heard Aveline's voice to your right "May I have it back?".

Turning to face the Captain of the Guard you handed her item back which she promptly put on and gestured to the closet "Shall we?".

You were quite surprised Aveline was even involved in this game, when you first met her she always struck you as a rather serious person, however as you spent more time with her she started to show a much kinder side.

You had to admit you really admired her, she helped people whether there was benefit in it or not, she protected anyone who couldn't protect themselves and always tried her best to generally help people and she certainly wasn't 'un-attractive'. However, your admiration grew into affection and you didn't act on your feelings due to her being recently widowed.

Still, you were happy being good friends, though you certainly wouldn't mind being more.

Shaking the memories from your head you allowed Aveline to go in first and you yourself afterwards, as the door began to close you saw that the red-headed Guardswoman was standing in the centre of the room with her arms crossed and smiling at you.

Now the door was closed and all semblance of light was vacant you were both in pitch-darkness and trying your best to seem relaxed you leaned your back against the door.

"So, it's uh... rather dark in here isn't it?" you heard Aveline say.

"Yes, yes it is" You could have sworn she sounded nervous "Aveline, is everything alright?" you asked.

"I'm fine thanks, why?".

"You seem a little nervous is all".

An uncomfortable silence descended on the closet, you thought it best to break it "I'll be honest: I never thought you'd be playing a game like this."

"And why's that?".

"Well, considering what this game involves I just thought you might find it rather silly, and... well-".

"Considering that I was once married you thought that I may not be ready to... move on".

"Exactly".

You heard Aveline step closer towards you, "Do you remember the advice you gave me last year?".

Flashback!

You had invited Aveline over to your home to celebrate her becoming the new Guard Captain, after a modest but well-made meal you both got to talking "(M/n), can I ask you for advice?"she asked.

"What's troubling you?".

"I'm still not quite sure about being the new Guard Captain, I'm not sure whether I can handle being responsible for so many people. Maker, I... couldn't even protect Wesley..." Aveline almost looked close to tears.

To her surprise you placed a hand on her admittedly strong shoulder and spoke softly "Aveline, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened. I know you put him out of his misery but it was the Blight that killed him and not you, the fact that you take responsibility for it shows what a wonderful and responsible person you are".

Aveline looked up at you, stood up from her seat and hugged you "Thank you, (m/n), your such a good friend".

At first you were shocked by her actions but you hugged back "Any time, Aveline. And... I may not have much in terms of advice but I can pass on something that's helped me in dark times?".

Still hugging you she responded "I'm listening".

"It doesn't matter how hard life knocks you down or how often it does, what matters is if you can get back up and move on".

From that day onward you would see Aveline patrol the Lowtown Markets, you'd wave hello and she'd wave back with a smile and as a result of being friends with the Guard Captain: no one would dare steal from you or your market stall.

End of flashback!

"Y-Yes I do" you feel your cheeks warming up at the memory of you two hugging.

"Well I don't really know how to say this" you heard her step much closer to you, in fact you could feel her breath on your face "Life has knocked me down many times but... I'm ready to move on".

"Move on, you mean you've met someone? I'm glad to hear it, what's he like?" you ask.

"He's kind, sweet, honest and very... handsome" she lists off.

"He's a very lucky man" you say think it's not you (or is it?).

"It's you" you hear Aveline say as she puts her hands on your shoulders.

You can't believe she said you!

"But I thought you had a thing for that guard, Donnic?".

"No, we're just friends, so... do you like me back?".

"Of course I do, in fact I...".

"What?".

"I love you, Aveline" you say wrapping your arms around her waist.

She goes quiet for a short while before you feel her surprisingly soft and supple lips connect with yours, one of her hands holds the back of your neck while the other holds the back of your head, you kiss back and before long she has you leaning against the back of the closet door and your kiss grows more heated until...

The closet door swings open and you both fall onto the floor outside the closet with Aveline on top of you, the sight of which earns a laugh from Isabela "Having fun were we?".

Quickly you both get up from the floor and dust yourselves off, "Laugh it up, whore" Aveline says glaring at the Rivaini woman.

Isabela rolls her eyes and walks off, you however walk up to your new lover and say "Don't worry about her, I doubt anyone else will be leaving with their new Lover".

Aveline turns to you and looks deep into your (e/c) orbs "True. I would offer to take back to my place for drinks, but I live at the barracks".

An idea springs to your mind "You can move in with me if you'd like" you suggest while stroking her hair lovingly.

"Sounds good, (m/n), I'll pack up my things tomorrow after work" she kisses you on the cheek "Would it be alright if I stayed there tonight?".

You smile warmly and hug her "I wouldn't have it any other way, my love".

As the two of you enjoy your 'fluffy' moment Marian and Varric are watching you both from across the room, "Nice to see, Aveline's found some happiness" Marian says "Yeah... but there's just one problem" Varric says rubbing his chin "What's that?" Marian asked looking down at the Dwarf, "I'm just worried that considering how strong she is she just might turn our 'Merchant boy' into 'Damaged goods'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Phew, that's Aveline's ending finished!**

**You probably weren't expecting Aveline to have her own instalment were you?**

**You may also be wondering whether this is the last one, to which I say: nope.**

**There's still one more character to go, and who is that you may ask well: It's Marian! Lady Hawke herself!**

**Until then I bid you farewell :)**


	6. Hawke Pendant

Taking in a deep breath you reached into the hat and amidst the various items you felt what seemed like a... chain?

Pulling the item out of the bag you saw that I was a necklace with a pendant hanging from it.

Turning the pendant over in your hand you saw it had a the Hawke family crest on it, but that means-

"Merchant boy got Hawke" Varric announced.

"Well, well, (m/n) aren't you the lucky one?" you heard friend, Marian's voice behind you.

You turn around and see Marian herself, you've been great friends with her since the day you met, though you had to admit that you'd had feelings for her the greatsword wielding warrior for years now.

In truth you found her to be quite beautiful: her dark and messy hair, her pale skin, even that horizontal streak of red she had on her nose, but you especially loved her eyes amazing blue eyes.

She was a wonderful person too: always helping people, cracking jokes and looking out for her family and friends.

Indeed, Marian Hawke was a remarkable woman...

Putting your memories to the back of your mind you gave Marian her pendant back.

"Alright you two, get to it" Varric said opening the closet door.

"Shall we?" Marian said smirking at you.

Before you could respond she grabbed your hand and lead you inside, you hoped to the Maker she didn't notice your blush, as the door started to close you saw Marian turn to you and wink, as a result your (s/c) cheeks flushed red, earning a giggle from the blue eyed beauty.

She'd flirted with you often but you paid it no mind, you weren't really good at it and even if she did 'like you that way' you couldn't understand why, she could be with anyone she wanted and yet she flirted with you: a simple Lowtown Merchant, you really felt like she was out of your league.

All the same though, she was your closest friend and you didn't want to soil your relationship by telling her how much you cared about her.

Back in the closet...

Marian let go of your hand and you heard something wooden being dragged into the centre of the room, "Uh... Marian, what are you doing?" you asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm getting a stool for you" came her reply some few feet in front of you.

The dragging noise stopped and Marian took your hand once more and lead you to the stool, as you sat down you asked "Why the stool?".

"Just trying to make you feel more comfortable".

"Well that's very kind of-" you felt someone sit on your lap, Marian no doubt... "U-Uh, what are you doing?".

"Making myself comfortable" she said giggling "Why is there something wrong with that?".

"N-N-No, of course not, this is your home after all" you stuttered while your cheeks flared red again.

"Good, so you wouldn't mind if I did this?" she asked while shifting to sit sideways in your lap.

Your heart rate began to quicken "Not at all".

"How about this?" she proceeded to wrap her arms around your back and hug you.

"F-Fine with me".

You heard her giggle "And this...?" you felt her warm breath on your face.

"M-Marian I- Woah!" is all you can say when you nervously lean back but forget that your on a stool and not a chair.

You fall off the stool and Marian falls on top of you with a thud.

"Marian are you alright?" you ask concerned for your friend.

"I'm alright (m/n)" she replies shifting slightly on top of you.

"That's good, I'd hate for you to get hurt" you blush even more than you thought possible.

"And why's that?" you can practically hear her smirking.

"W-Well, I... um, your my friend a-and um..." you try to provide an answer but it doesn't seem to work.

Marian leaned in closer and spoke "You 'like' me don't you?".

"Yes, I do" you shakily muttered.

That was all she needed to hear, as soon as you said those three words she leaned down even further and pressed her lips against yours.

Your eyes widened, but you quickly shut them and kissed back, your hands wrapped around Marian's waist while she weaved her fingers through your (h/c) hair.

The both of you moaned into the kiss as things became 'heated'. Your tongues entered each other's mouths and duelled for dominance, Marian won however.

Deciding on getting some form of revenge, you rolled over to your side so you were leaning over Marian.

She seemed to like the idea however as she giggled through the kiss and wrapped her legs around your waist before grasping at your hair and pulling you even closer to her.

Again you moan into the passionate embrace of her lips, she moans back and breaks away and breathlessly mutters between panting "(M/n), you know I love you, right?".

'No need to hold back now, it's time to come clean' you think to yourself, "And I you" you say pouring as much emotion into your words as possible as you leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the lips "I always have".

"I've waited years to hear you say that" she replies placing a hand on your cheek.

You were just about to kiss again when the closet door swung open and nearly blinded the both of you, Varric stood in the doorway smirking at the sight of you and Hawke 'entangled' on the floor.

Raising an eyebrow the Dwarf asked "So the plan worked, huh?".

"What plan?" you asked perplexed.

"Yep, worked like a charm" Marian smiled at you.

You looked back and forth between the two before voicing your thoughts before standing up and helping Marian up, "Can someone please tell me what's going on?".

Varric looked at you "Well, Merchant boy, I knew you were sweet on Hawke for years now...".

"Which I'd known about the whole time" Hawke herself chimed in.

"So we both hatched a plan to both: get you to confess and for her to tell you how she felt".

Your bewildered at first "And I suppose this whole game, the party and convincing me to come were all parts of your plan?" you asked while crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much, Merchant boy".

"Wait, what would happen if I chose someone else's item?".

"Good question, care to explain Hawke?" Varric gestured to said woman.

She turned to you and smirked "Well, I didn't want to take that chance so before the party I put in multiple copies of my pendant".

"How many exactly?".

"Ten" she answered plainly "Not including the one I'm wearing now".

You turned to Marian and gazed into her eyes, "You went through all that trouble just to get me to confess?".

She smirked at you and responded "What can I say? I find Lowtown Merchants with (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin and bright (e/c) very sexy".

"Ahem" Varric grabs both yours and her attention, "If you two wouldn't mind there are more people waiting to have their turn".

Feeling a bit romantic you surprise your new lover and pick her up Bridal style, "Shall we go tell our friends about our new relationship?" you ask winking at her.

"Sounds good to me" she says wrapping her arms around your neck for support.

You walk out of the closet with your new 'girlfriend' in your arms, the sight of which earned applause, cheers, nods of approval and plenty of smiles from yours and Marian's friends.

Leandra and Bethany walked up to you both, feeling nervous that neither would approve of her Marian's choice of 'boyfriend' you set her back on her feet.

To your surprise Leandra smiled brightly and said "There's no need to be nervous (m/n), I just wanted to tell you I approve. Your a good man and I know you'll take care of her".

Bethany chimed in "I can't think of anyone better for my sister".

"Thank you, both of you, it really means a lot to me" you said feeling relieved.

You spent the rest of the evening with your new love and being showered with approval by your friends, you both drank, laughed and danced the night away.

As the night came to a close and most of the guests had left, you were sat in a chair with your dark haired, warrior goddess in your lap an leaning her head peacefully on your shoulder, you started to why she was so quiet.

Looking at her you realized she's fallen asleep.

Leandra was just heading to bed when she saw you both in the chair "(M/n), would you mind taking her to bed?" whispered Leandra.

You nodded and gently picked Marian up and made your way up the stairs to her bedroom, unaware that a certain dwarf saw the whole thing and was taking notes for his next book.

"A Hightown woman and a Lowtown Merchant? hm... title needs work but I'm sure readers will love it" he says as he smiles and leaves the Hawke estate.

Extended ending

You made your way to the top of the stairs and thanked the Maker that Marian didn't wake up, you slowly walked into Marian's room and gently placed her in the centre of the bed, you slowly placed her head on a pillow and carefully pulled the covers over her sleeping form, she sighed as she made herself comfortable and laid on her side.

Smiling, you kneeled in front of her face and brushed some loose locks of her black hair from her face.

You planted a soft kiss on her forehead, you stood up and turned to leave your beloved to sleep when you heard her talking in her sleep...

"Mmph, (m/n)... you missed my lips...".

Freezing in your tracks your (e/c) orbs and (h/c) eyebrows shot up in surprise, 'was she dreaming or is she more awake than she appears?' you thought.

Your answer came when you felt her hug you from behind, "And just where do you think you're going?" she purred into your ear.

"I was just about to head home" you said turning around to face her.

"Your more than welcome to spend the night here" she stated.

"If it's alright with you then-" you start but are cut off by a now familiar pair of lips meeting yours.

Your warrior love pulls away while her trademark smirk appears "Good enough for you?".

"Definitely" you reply with a smile.

She doesn't waste any time in leading you to the bed, you both climb under the covers and hold each other close like true lovers, however you start to sit up in bed now remembering something you forgot to do.

"What is it?" Marian asks looking concerned.

"I forgot to close the bedroom door".

Marian looks to the door and says "No need".

You follow her gaze and see Bodahn's son Sandal stood in the door way, "Enchantment?" he asks pointing to the door.

"Would you mind closing it for us please, Sandal" Marian asks.

Sandal nods at her request, you both thank him as he closes the door behind him and leaves you two alone.

You climb back under the covers and wrap your arms around Marian again, you lock eyes again before kissing each other goodnight.

Just as you both start to drift off you mutter "I love you Marian Hawke".

In return she responds "I love you too, (M/n) (L/n).

The End.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And that's it dear readers, Marian's chapter is finished, as is my first reader insert.**

**A huge Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to follow, favourite and even review this Fanfic of mine as I've really enjoyed writing this, in fact I've had an idea to write One Shots that continue from where the endings leave off.**

**If you have any thoughts or ideas then by all means send me a private message.**

**See you later :)**


End file.
